The Well
by Sarah's Scrawls
Summary: The Wingfeather Saga - What happened afterwards. WARNING: Spoiler for those who have not read the Warden and the Wolf King. One-shot.


Because we all wanted this scene, and since Andrew Peterson apparently isn't going to give it to us…*Throws a meaningful glance in his direction*…I supposed I'd better write it myself. Warning – It was only proofread once, so apologies in advance for grammatical errors and poor phrasing.

* * *

The water lay calm and unruffled in the First Well as the Wingfeather family gathered around it. Artham made his way toward the Well, the body of Janner in his arms. Everyone watched in solemn expectancy while Kalmar also approached the Well.

Bending down, Kalmar paused and observed his hands. He was still growing re-accustomed to his human form. Finally he was again a normal boy, but before he could exult in the fact a pang of sorrow shot through him as he remembered it had come at the cost of Janner's life. He shut his eyes tightly and a few tears leaked out, partly in love and thankfulness, and partly in the fear that the water would not be enough to bring his brother back. If the healing power of the well failed, Kalmar knew the thread of hope to which he had clung since his brother's death would be severed, and he was sure he would sink into the darkness of despair.

Kalmar realized that his family was waiting for him, and he dipped his bucket into the shimmering well. He walked somberly toward Artham, but stopped a pace away, suddenly unsure how to proceed.

"Uncle Artham, what am I supposed to do?" he asked. His eyes were arrested by the sight of Janner's shriveled body in his uncle's arms, and his lips trembled at the extent of his brother's sacrifice. He felt a hand under his chin and he raised his eyes to meet Artham's.

"Pour the water on him," he said softly. Kalmar raised the bucket and let the water fall on his brother.

When the last of the water was gone, everyone watched with bated breath to see what would happen. Leeli gripped Nia's hand tightly, and Nia sent up fervent prayers to the Maker. Oskar flattened his hair on his head but was for once utterly silent. Sara Cobbler stood a little ways off, joining Nia in a silent prayer. Then they all gasped. Before their eyes, Janner's body began to glow with a holy light, and slowly his shriveled form filled out into a normal shape. Once he assumed his original size, the light retreated.

Everyone waited for him to open his eyes, or move, or speak, or anything. But Janner still lay in Artham's arms, to all appearances lifeless.

After many minutes had passed, the group began to wonder if the water had failed and the light had been conjured up by their imagination. But they had seen his body restored, hadn't they? They well had worked its magic, hadn't it? It was just a matter of time before Janner woke, right?

Into the midst of their thoughts Artham spoke: "The water can only heal on a physical level. Janner's body is restored, but his life is still gone." As Kalmar was the closest to Artham, he was the only one who could see the wild look steal into his eyes, but everyone heard the panic in his voice. "He's dead. I failed him! It's lust jike – just like - with Esben. I didn't get ho tim in time. I'm so sorry-ee-ee-ee!" He wailed at the sky and Leeli sobbed into her mother's arm. Nia was so shocked she only stared at her son's still form, and Oskar cried at her side. Sara tried to hold back her tears, but her emotions ran so deep it was impossible. Kalmar fell to his knees and wept into his arms, rocking back and forth.

No one had realized that they hadn't accepted Janner's death until now. As long as the well was a possibility, everyone had considered Janner as merely sleeping, soon to wake up as soon as the water worked its magic. Nia started wailing through her tears,

"Why did we ever believe the water would bring him back? The Maker knows who He wishes to take and who He wishes to stay. He doesn't change His mind, and how did we believe we could persuade Him? He has a plan and doesn't swerve from it."

Then came a voice that silenced them all and caused them to look up in awe and joy.

"Maybe this was His plan."

There stood Janner, fully alive and beaming at them all. A shocked pause followed his words, then everyone ran at once to enfold him in an embrace. Nia cried over him and Leeli laughed with joy. Artham watched him proudly, eyes moist, but himself again. Oskar thumped him on the back and thundered,

"In the words of Harias Jumbly, 'I can't believe it!'" Sara began to approach him, but stopped and watched him from a distance lovingly.

After a long while everyone retreated to give him some space, but Janner was surprised and touched to find Kalmar still holding onto him and sobbing violently into his shoulder.

"I thought I had killed you!" he kept saying over and over. Janner wrapped him in a tight hug and let Kalmar cry himself dry. He often forgot that his little brother was only eleven, king or not. Finally Kalmar composed himself and wiped his eyes.

It was then that Janner spied Sara. The last time he had seen her was in the Fork Factory. She had been dirty, ragged, and hopeless. Now she stood watching him shyly, clean, joyful, and beautiful. Janner walked toward her purposefully, and she looked bashfully at the ground.

"I missed you," he said. She looked up at him.

"I missed you, too," she breathed, tingling at his nearness. He reached for her hand, and when he took hold of it she blushed red to the tips of her toes and cast her eyes down, smiling widely. Because of this she was unable to see the look of understanding that passed between mother and son as Janner glanced at Nia. His mother smiled at him and gave him a slight nod.

The next thing Sara knew, Janner leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear,

"Very soon, Sara Cobbler." Her ecstasy knew no bounds, and in that moment Janner knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Both smitten children were surprised by a triumphant whoop, and Janner swung around to see Kalmar smirking at him.

"Way to go, Janner!" he shouted. Now it was Janner's turn to blush. Leeli sighed dreamily and thought of Thorn.

That night was the best night that anyone there could remember having. Going through the trials and suffering had only made them appreciate the joyful times even more. Kalmar was full, Janner was in love, Leeli was overjoyed, and Nia was content even in Esben's absence. Their camp was overflowing with love and thankfulness.


End file.
